


Against All Odds

by Wiley (doubledoubleu)



Category: Oathbreaker - Fandom
Genre: "She is Mine.", Daddy!Virion, F/M, Fluff, Gen, God - Freeform, IT WOULD BE QUICKER, KILL ME RIN, Virion as a father, he loves kayda so much, i am so soft for viri as a dad, i took a break from writing 10k+ words of angst to write this, it's fluff, it's so good, just fluff, please, rin have mercy on me, s2 prologue killed me, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley
Summary: Virion revels in the gift of his daughter. Against all odds, he had a child.CONTAINS S2 SPOILERS (duh)Don't read until you play the S2 Prologue!!
Relationships: Virion/Thyia (Oathbreaker)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Against All Odds

Virion could feel tears gently dripping down his cheeks, but he didn’t bother to try and wipe them away. Never in his life had he felt such an incomprehensible love and pride. Staring down at the sleeping baby girl below him, Virion once again felt a fierce protectiveness bubble up in his chest. There was nothing in this world that could take this gift away from him. Not even Xiris herself. 

Gently running a finger through his baby’s wavy white hair, Virion found it hard to breathe with how much emotion he felt. 

This was his. 

She was his. 

He had a _child._

Against all laws of the universe, he, a Warlock with a surge more corrupt than most kings, had a child. 

It was something he had wanted more than anything else in this accursed universe. 

It was something he never thought he could have.

Yet here she lay, face tiny and peaceful below him, a gift more perfect than anything the Divines had ever created.

Virion felt his chest rumble as he began to hum quietly, a gentle lullaby falling from his lips. It was one his mother had always sung to him, on the nights he couldn’t sleep. The quiet tune fell from his lips like a prayer, the whispered words doing all that they could to carry every ounce of love he held in his heart. His cheeks were still wet, body unable to contain all the emotions swelling in his heart. 

“Viri… are you singing?” Thyia’s hushed voice came from where she lay next to their daughter, back turned to him. 

Virion nodded, but didn’t bother to stop his serenade, his eyes never leaving Kayda’s sleeping face. 

He heard the sound of rustling fabric as Thyia turned around to face him.

“I’ve never heard you sing before.” Her face was blank, but her eyes belied the swirling emotion inside. 

Finishing his lullaby, Virion finally looked up. “After all these years… I never thought I would feel a happiness this deep ever again.” Virion could see the mix of guilt and longing in Thyia’s eyes. “I love her so much. I just found out she exists, but I love her. I don’t know if I have ever loved anything as much as I do her. I have a daughter, Thyia. We have a daughter.”

“Are you crying?” Thyia reached over Kayda to brush a thumb over his wet cheek. “Why are you crying? I know I have been gone for so long, and I’m so sorry for ever keeping you in the dark like this, but I promise on all that I am that we won’t leave you again. _I_ won’t leave you again. Please don’t cry.” 

Virion shook his head, a wet whisper of a laugh leaving his lips. “I’m crying because I’m happy, Thyia. I am so happy to have you back. I am so happy to have _her._ ” He looked down at their sleeping child and smiled wetly. “I get to be a father. Against everything, betraying all reason, I am a father. She’s mine, Thyia.” 

“She--” Thyia cut off her protest before it could start. “She is yours,” she conceded. 

“I will do whatever I have to to release Xiris’s hold on her Thyia. I won’t let anything happen to her for as long as I live.” Virion’s voice was fierce. 

“It’s… not that simple.” Thyia hated the tremor in her voice. “I have been trying, and researching and--”

‘I know.” Virion cut her off. “Thyia, I know it won’t be easy. But I will die trying. Let me have this, just for tonight. Let me just love her without any fears for the future. Let me believe I will get to cherish her for the rest of eternity. Let me feel like she is ours and ours alone. Please.” His eyes were pleading, brimming with a deep, desperate love.

“...She is ours, Virion.” Thyia felt a weary smile cross her lips. “She is our daughter, and nothing will take that from us.

“I love you.” Virion’s whispered voice held such emotion that it caught Thyia off guard. 

“...Even after all these years? All of this hiding?”

Virion smiled. “I never stopped. It almost killed me, but I never stopped. Not for a single moment.”

Thyia’s heart swelled with guilt. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Neither of us deserve to be lucky enough to have her.” Virion gestured at Kayda’s sleeping form, her sleepy breaths quiet in the night air. “Yet here we are.”

Thyia hated how much Virion made her feel. She hated it, yet she had missed it so much. 

“I... I love you too, you know. I missed you too. I didn’t want to hide but I--” 

“I know you had your reasons.” Virion’s soothing voice was like a balm against her burning guilt. “All I care about is that you won’t leave me again. I get another chance with you. What’s done is done, and I’m just happy you’re alive.”

“I’m sorry.” Thyia’s voice was small.

“And I love you.” Virion reached out a hand to cup her cheek gently. “I forgive you.”

Never in her world had a touch felt so sweet.


End file.
